Decisions, Decisions
by Aaron12
Summary: Everything seems to be coming up roses for Kim, who has opted to take her college studies at a university in London. Unfortunately, she is unsure how or even IF to break the news to Ron, who has apparently made his own college plans closer to home. But Dr. Director might be taking the decision out of both of their hands...by offering to recruit Team Possible into Global Justice.


Kim Possible: Decisions, Decisions

By Aaron

An undisclosed location somewhere in the world…

Two fit Global Justice agents stood guard outside a large metal door in an underground facility. One look at either of them would seem to indicate that they were more than capable of handling any intruder. Of course, being a top secret installation, there was no reason to think that anyone would really know about its location or the secrets contained inside. So it wasn't too surprising that the two were caught completely unawares as a small metallic sphere dropped from the catacomb ceiling, spraying a thick cloud of gas that instantly rendered both of them unconscious.

Within moments, a half dozen men dressed in the purple uniforms of the Worldwide Evil Empire drooped from the ceiling as the smoke dissipated, followed in short order by their leader, Gemini. Wringing his bionic hand, a wicked grin crossed his bearded face as he felt his plans coming to fruition.

"Just think," he gloated to his men, "On the other side of that door is the central computer that networks all my wretched sister's installations around the world. Once it's destroyed, the entire organization will fall into chaos. Within moments, the Worldwide Evil Empire, WILL CRIPPLE GLOBAL JUSTICE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Gemini was so caught up in his boasts that he couldn't help but start laughing. However, his rant was cut off by a series of growls and high pitched barks coming from a radio receiver strapped to his wrist.

"Oh…sorry Pepe," he spoke into the radio to his beloved pet Chihuahua, "Daddy wasn't thinking again. He knows how much you hate…that name. I promise I'll make it up to you in doggy treats when we get home. For now, you just keep a close watch on headquarters, alright sweetums?"

A few blown kisses into the radio seemed to silence the dog's complaints and soon Gemini was back to the business at hand. A simple button press was all it took to open the huge metal door, but a second barrier soon came into view as an intense laser grid blanketed the entranceway.

"Hmph! Common Laser security. Why don't you come up with something original, Sister?" Gemini thought out loud before turning his attention to one of the agents standing to his right, "Agent Delta! You have precise knowledge of laser systems. If you would be so kind as to deactivate this minor nuisance…"

"Uh, sir?" the agent with the Greek character Delta on his uniform answered in a calm, collected tone, "I believe that was the…previous…Agent Delta? If memory serves, you…fired him out of a torpedo tube last month for…not…putting enough sugar in your coffee."

"Oh, is that who that was?" Gemini muttered thoughtfully before resigning himself in a huff, "Well, can ANYONE here deactivate this blasted security system?!"

"Sir?" a taller agent with the Greek character Alpha on his chest stepped forward, "I believe I may have a solution."

Running over to the doorway, the agent pulled off a small metal panel from the wall and began working on switching connected wires. Within moments, the laser grid was deactivated, leaving the entire room exposed, much to Gemini's delight.

"Well done, Agent" he noted with praise, "Effective immediately, you shall be my new Agent Delta."

It was then that Gemini turned his attention to the current Agent Delta who could only look back with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Obviously, we'll have to make some uniform alterations when we get back to headquarters," he noted. Suddenly, a small explosion smashed through the wall behind them, echoing through the cave and sending a barrage of rocks and dust!

"You're assuming that you're even GETTING back to headquarters," a familiar female voice called out from the haze still kicked up by the explosion. Gemini whirled around in response, only to glare in rage at the unmistakable form of Kim Possible stepping into view.

"Heeeeey, now THERE'S someone we don't see everyday," Ron Stoppable's chipper voice chimed in behind her as he stepped out of the settling dust.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Gemini spoke acidly through gritted teeth, "My two arch-nemeses."

"'Arch-nemeses'? Is that accurate? I mean, do we really qualify for that title?" Ron thought out loud, turning to Kim, "We've only gone up against this guy like, what…twice?"

"Well…more like one and a half," Kim answered thoughtfully.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess that last time didn't really count, did it?" Ron mused, turning his head to Rufus, who was perched on his shoulder. The naked mole rat meanwhile, only responded with a shrug.

"How did you find us?!" Gemini exclaimed, not the least bit interested in Kim and Ron's analysis of their relationship with him.

"Oh, come on," Kim replied, "You're going to raid a high level GJ base and you honestly didn't think you were going to be found out? Get real!"

"Yeah, gotta tell you, not one of your best laid plans there, 'Sheldon'!" Ron added tauntingly.

"'Sheldon'!" Rufus mimicked immediately, before letting out a lighthearted giggle. But Gemini clearly wasn't amused as he responded with an angry growl.

"You will address me as Gemini!" he snarled.

"Oh dude, come on. Why the formalities?" Ron argued in a down-to-earth tone, "I mean, I know we don't get to see you ALL the time, but we all know each other here. It's all good."

Rather than engage in debate however, Gemini simply pointed at Kim and Ron as a signal to his men. And within moments, the two of them were immediately surrounded by the WEE agents.

"Right now," Gemini gloated simply, "I have enough manpower here that you'll call me whatever I WANT you to!"

"Ron, heads up," Kim whispered a warning as the largest, most muscular of the agents with an Epsilon symbol on his chest, came up to Ron's right side, cracking his knuckles. Rufus whimpered at the man's size and immediately hopped off Ron's shoulder, scampering to safety. But Ron didn't even turn in the agent's direction. Sensing an opening, the agent leaped forward with a yell to deliver a crushing blow! But Ron's face simply showed a stern expression in response before he flashed out his right arm, slamming an open fist square into the agent's gut and driving all the air out of his body with one shot!

Gemini and the other WEE agents could only look on in shock as the agent's massive frame slumped unconsciously over Ron's hand, that was still clutching his stomach and holding him a good five feet off the ground! It was only with a flick of Ron's wrist that he was dumped unceremoniously to the cavern floor. Kim couldn't help but flash an amused smile, but at the same time, her expression held a hint of relief. Ever since Ron's Mystical Monkey Power became active full time, she was gradually feeling more confident in his ability to take care of himself. But at the same time, she still felt the need to keep a watchful eye, just to be safe.

"Well, I guess the Numbers Game just isn't what it used to be these days," Kim said to Gemini with a confident smirk before momentarily turning back to Ron, "Shall we?"

"Oh, by all means. After you." Ron answered with a smile, "Ladies first and all that. A good boyfriend wants to be a gentleman, after all."

"Awww, that's sweet," Kim commented before turning her attention back to the matter at hand. Leaping forward, she caught one agent off balance and tackled him to the ground! Keeping the agent pinned under her hands, she whipped out her legs to tag the two agents at his sides with a hard split kick, sending them sprawling to the ground as well before flipping away to a more defensive position.

Ron immediately followed suit as the other two agents charged at him! One thin agent, out of desperation more than anything else, threw a running punch in Ron's direction, only to miss and have Ron grab the shirt of his uniform with a free hand! Ron then whirled around, flinging the helpless agent into the cavern wall! As his body struck full force, the agent just slid along the wall like a limp rag as the second, larger agent took up the fight! But his attack had equally little effect as Ron ducked to one side and grabbed the agent's wrists in his hands!

"Stop hitting yourself… Stop hitting yourself… Stop hitting yourself…" Ron taunted childishly as he snapped his arms back and forth, causing the agent's fists to strike him in his own face. But Ron's fun was momentary as he whipped the agent's arms aside, whirling him around! And as the agent spun back to face him, Ron caught him across the jaw with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying!

Meanwhile, Kim continued her fight with the other three agents. Leaping straight up into the air, she not only managed to evade a punch from one agent, but she even caused him to hit the second agent that was trying to sneak up behind her. Her jump was quickly converted into a handstand as she used the shoulders of the agent she just dodged like a balance beam. Then, twisting her body around, she swung her legs back down and drove her feet hard into the agent's back, using the momentum to flip back into a landing position while sending him crashing into the other two agents, putting all three down for the count.

It looked as though the fight was pretty much done at that point. But just then, Kim and Ron turned around to see the large agent who had tried to attack Ron struggling back to his feet. Fortunately, he was still in a daze and his legs looked shaky. Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, Kim and Ron exchanged a brief smirk before they both charged forward. Moving in unison, they ran to just within a few feet of the agent, before they both leaped into a side flip, spiraling through the air and each tagging the agent with a fist to his face! They both skidded to a safe landing a moment later as the agent fell backwards like a downed tree and joined his teammates in unconsciousness. Rufus, meanwhile, who had hopped onto a computer panel, was thoroughly enjoying the show and responded with claps and cheers, even holding up a sign that read "10.0".

"Ver-ry nice," Kim commented with an impressed tone as the pair rose to their feet, "That monkey mojo's definitely working for you."

"Hey, what can I tell you? If I knew magic could do THIS for me, I would have gotten into it a LONG time ago," Ron replied, putting his arm around Kim's shoulder as they looked around for any recovering agents. However, the two of them could see nothing but unconscious bodies lying at their feet.

"Huh," Ron added in reflection, a slight grin of satisfaction crossing his lips, "So THIS is what it feels like to beat up the henchmen."

"I know. Isn't it fun?" Kim added lightheartedly.

But Gemini was in no mood for any of their comments as he made a mad dash into the unguarded control room. Kim was first to spot him out of the corner of her eye and immediately took off in pursuit. Ron was close behind her after collecting Rufus, but Gemini was already up the stairs to the platform where the main computer stood just as Kim and Ron entered the room.

"Give it up, Gemini!" Kim called up at him, "Even IF you get to that computer, you have to get past US to get out of here! And that's not happening!"

"You seem to forget that the leader leads the henchmen for a reason!" Gemini called back, flashing his bionic hand out in their direction, "Allow me to 'point' out why!"

With that, Gemini let fly with a barrage of miniature missiles form his metallic fingertips! Luckily, Kim and Ron were quick to jump to safety behind a nearby workstation!

"Oh, I don't believe this," Kim groaned, appearing to be more upset at Gemini's rather lacking attempt at humor than about the missiles exploding all around them, "I mean, does he stay UP nights thinking of these lame puns?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's got a million of 'em, KP," Ron replied, the apprehension in his voice indicating that he was in no rush to hear anymore of Gemini's jokes. Gemini, meanwhile, continued his assault and wasn't about to stop until he was sure he'd blown someone up. But just then, another explosion ripped through a cavern wall behind him as he turned around to see where this newest assault had come from.

"Hello…Sheldon," an all-too familiar voice spoke from the cloud of dust as Dr. Director, head of Global Justice, stepped into view, with a half dozen agents behind her. Gemini, meanwhile, could only glare with a seething rage, even greater than the anger he had displayed towards Kim and Ron.

"Late as usual…Betty." Gemini growled back through his teeth. Ron meanwhile, could only snicker in response.

"Hmh…Betty…" he chuckled to Rufus, who giggled along with him.

"Hey…cut it out," Kim tried to sound scolding in her whisper as she nudged Ron in the ribs with her elbow. But the sound of her voice showed that it was taking everything she had to keep from having a giggle fit herself.

"What? Come on, it's funny," Ron argued, trying to suppress his laughter, without much success. Meanwhile, the confrontation between Dr. Director and Gemini had only just begun and neither one was even close to being as amused as Kim and Ron were.

"Trying to bring down Global Justice's computer network, huh? Oh, that is just SO like you!" Dr. Director yelled, her voice sounding more and more like a child's every second, "This is just like that time in the second grade when you tried to smash my model of the solar system when it won the blue ribbon in the Science Fair!"

"That blue ribbon was MINE, rightly!" Gemini shot back, his voice starting to sound a little bratty as well, "You only won that Science Fair by copying ME!"

"What, just because I used paper mache too? Oh, do NOT even go there with me!" Dr. Director snapped, "Your project didn't have anything to DO with the solar system!"

"Okay, now I'm starting to lose interest," Ron commented dryly as the two continued bickering from above, "There's just something very wrong about two people more immature than me."

"I HATE KETCHUP ON MY HOT DOGS! YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT!" Gemini's voice echoed from the platform as Ron turned to Rufus, who only shook his little head in disappointment. Kim, meanwhile, had already drowned out the argument and was focused on scanning the room to find a way they could get back into the fight. Just then, she noticed a large horizontal ventilation pipe running about six feet off the ground directly under where Gemini was standing and immediately, her brain began formulating a plan of attack.

"Hmmm," she thought out loud before turning to Ron with a sly grin on her face, "Feel like flexing those biceps, Big Boy?"

"Oh yeah?!" Dr. Director screeched as even her own agents were at a loss on how exactly to deal with the situation, "How about when you let that pet rat of yours chew up my diary, hmmm?! Remember that?!"

"You…Leave….Mr. Scraps…OUT OF THIS!" Gemini gasped in disgust.

Back down below, Kim had already put her plan in motion as she broke into a hundred-yard dash towards Ron at top speed. Ron, meanwhile, assumed a defensive position, planting his feet firmly as Kim performed a pair of forward flips before leaping into the air. She curled into another pair of flips in mid-air before she straightened out and landed her feet square in the palm of Ron's hand with marksman-like precision. Bracing his arm tightly, Ron twisted his upper body hard as he brought his shoulder around. And with the force of a cannon, he whipped out his arm and launched Kim head first towards the clearance underneath the ventilation pipe!

Kim found herself caught a little off guard at first. Mystical Monkey Power or not, she hadn't expected Ron to throw her quite so hard. As a result, she was flying towards the opening MUCH faster than she'd anticipated! Forced to think fast so her plan would work, she grabbed her grappling hook and fired, hoping it would reach the cavern ceiling before she flew under the vent! Luckily, the grapple imbedded itself into the rock with microseconds to spare and as Kim shot under the pipe, the rope went taught, snapping her forward and swinging her straight up into the air!

"Oh, 'The bathtub incident! The bathtub incident!'! I just KNEW you'd bring THAT up. That is so typical of you!" Gemini continued arguing indignantly as neither he nor Dr. Director noticed Kim flying straight up past them!

"Excuse me!" Kim called politely from above, "I normally don't get involved in another family's fights…"

Gemini and Dr. Director immediately took notice as Kim flipped herself right side up in mid-air before stretching her arms out, spiraling down towards the platform like a toy propeller! And before Gemini could react, Kim loosened up, whipping her leg out and bringing it down across his shoulder like a guillotine! She stood triumphantly a second later as Gemini lay unconscious at her feet.

"…but I deal with enough twin tribulations at home."

"VERY nice hit KP!" Ron commented a moment later as he and Rufus reached the top of the steps.

"Yeah, note to self. That move's a keeper," Kim noted, taking a last look at Gemini before turning her attention to Ron, "But we ARE going to have to coordinate a little bit better. Either I've got to react faster or you've got to not throw me so hard."

"Yeah. Sorry…the "Still-Not-Knowing-My-Own-Strength" thing," Ron replied with a nervous chuckle as he looked away shyly. However, a soft kiss on the cheek from Kim soon brought his attention back.

"Hey, come on. It's okay," she said reassuringly, pressing her forehead to Ron's and softly tracing her finger down the bridge of his nose as they smiled at each other, "You know I always thought you were strong. You're just…a little stronger now."

"Kim Possible!" Dr. Director announced, interrupting what might have evolved into a tender moment, "Thank you once again for helping Global Justice defeat the Worldwide Evil Empire!"

"Hey, no big. You know me, always glad to help out," Kim replied simply as she turned with Ron to leave, "Well, I guess we'll see you when we see you, okay?"

"Actually, that might turn out to be sooner than you think," Dr. Director stated, "We've actually been tracking my brother for weeks, but we were hoping you'd show up before we were forced to make our move."

"So…Wait a minute," Kim turned back around, "If you were microscoping Gemini this whole time, what did you need us for?"

"Well, to be honest, it seemed like the most sensible way to get in touch with you," Dr. Director replied simply.

"Have these people never heard of a phone call?" Ron whispered in Kim's ear, only to get lightly elbowed in the ribs for a reply. Kim was actually more interested in Dr. Director's motives. But she would get an answer much sooner than she expected as Dr. Director walked over and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Kim Possible…Ron Stoppable…What would you say to me if I told you I wanted to make you both full time agents for Global Justice?"

"You…want us…in GJ?" Kim's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Shut the front door!!!" Ron blurted out in shock! Even Rufus, who stood perched on Ron's other shoulder, could only slap his paw against his face in astonishment!

* * *

"So…let me see if I understand this correctly," Kim's father had a thinly suspicious tone in his voice as he and Kim sat with Kim's mother and Dr. Director in the living room of the newly built Possible home, "You're asking our daughter to become a member of a secret organization for saving the world?"

"Well, to be honest, I would have preferred approaching her much sooner. But she was still in school and it didn't feel like the right time," Dr. Director replied, "The truth is, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, your daughter is a very intelligent, highly capable young woman who could easily consider world domination to be her first career choice. But since she's more interested in STOPPING world domination, I thought she might want to do it as part of our team."

"Kim?" Kim's mother piped up to get her attention after noticing she had been strangely silent pretty much throughout the entire conversation, "Does this sound like something you'd be interested in?"

"Well…I…guess…" Kim replied nervously, caught off-guard by her mother's question, "I mean, this is all kind of blindsiding. I really didn't think this was going to be just dropped into my lap like this and…"

"I understand," Dr. Director chimed in, cutting her off, "This is a big decision to make and I don't want to sound like I'm putting any pressure on you. I'll tell you what, why don't you and Ron come to our headquarters this weekend? Just two days. If, after that time, you decide the offer doesn't interest you, the door is always open, completely consequence-free. How does that sound?"

"Well…I guess…I mean, if Ron wants on board," Kim answered with a shrug, still unsure of what was the best answer to give.

"Well, I'm going to talk to his family next actually," Dr. Director said before standing up and shaking Dr. Possible's hand, "It was very nice to meet you both."

With that, Dr. Director headed out the front door, only to be carried off by a rope ladder dangling from a Global Justice aircraft which was hovering just above the house. And after a parting wave to a slightly astonished Kim and her parents, the aircraft took off into the sky, with Dr. Director in tow.

"Kimmy, is this really something you want to do?" Kim's father noted as he closed the door. Kim, meanwhile, simply walked to the stairway and sat down, her face showing a surprising amount of uncertainty.

"Well…I don't know…," she answered nervously, "I mean, it really IS an incredible opportunity she's offering. I SHOULD at least THINK about it, right?"

"I thought you had already decided you were going to university in London," Kim's mother noted in response, "Do you not want to do that anymore?"

"Well…" Kim seemed to be getting more uncertain by the moment.

"And let's not forget Ronald," Kim's father chimed in, cutting Kim off, "I thought he was going to be enrolling at Middleton Community College this fall."

"Yeah," Kim replied, secretly grateful to be changing the subject slightly, "Turns out, he got an acceptance letter from them like, two months ago, but it got lost in his family's junk mail. His mom found it last week when she was sorting."

"That sounds about right. I tell you, that could only happen to him," Kim's father commented with a slight chuckle as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah…my guy is one of a kind, alright," Kim replied warmly before rising to her feet and walking up the stairs. For the moment, it looked as though the issue had been successfully sidestepped. But her mother didn't feel like letting the conversation end there.

"Kim?" she called softly as she walked up into Kim's bedroom. Kim was flopped on her bed, seemingly lost in thought. At the sound of her mother's voice, she immediately sat up and took notice. But she found herself turning away slightly a moment later and her mother was already starting to suspect why.

"You haven't told Ron about London yet, have you?" she asked, getting Kim's attention as she sat at the foot of Kim's bed, "Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"I know he does," Kim answered, her voice sounding strangely far away, "I just…don't know how he'll react."

"Why would he have a problem with it? It's not like you'd be MOVING there," Kim's mother noted, "I mean, you can DRIVE to London in five minutes."

"I know," Kim answered, still unsure, "But…well, we've pretty much done everything together, for as long as we've known each other. And now, this is something we're going to be doing apart. And I mean way, WAY apart. It's just…I know how Ron gets in these sitches. And I know I shouldn't think it's a big deal, but I mean, if HE starts thinking it's a big deal, then…"

"Is that why you're thinking about doing this Global Justice thing? So maybe you won't have to worry about it?" Kim's mother asked plainly. Kim, meanwhile, didn't reply, which in itself was all the answer her mother needed as she reached over and brushed the hair from Kim's face with her hand.

"Look Honey, you know your father and I will support any decision you make," she said in a reassuring tone, "WE just want you to be sure that any decision you DO make is for the right reasons."

A gentle kiss on Kim's forehead later and Kim's mother got up and walked away, ending the conversation. But not before she made a slight pause at the stairs.

"Still, I do think you should talk to Ron about London though," she said, turning back to Kim and offering another reassuring smile, "If he's really the same kind of guy you've been going out with for over a year now, I have a feeling he might surprise you."

With that, Kim's mother walked down the stairs, leaving Kim alone with her thoughts as she flopped back onto her bed. Still feeling unsure, all she seemed able to do was grab one of her pillows and hug it tightly.

* * *

"Welcome back to Global Justice!" Dr. Director announced as Kim and Ron entered the underground facility. And almost immediately, the pair was surrounded by a hum of activity as agents, scientists and other Global Justice personnel scurried around them.

"I admit we're putting on something of a show for your benefit," Dr. Director continued as she led Kim and Ron into the main area, "It's quite rare for us to have so many of our top agents in one location."

"And she DOES mean, TOP agents," a familiar voice sounded off behind them as they turned around to see the unmistakable image of Will Du, Global Justice's No. 1 Agent, standing behind them. And just behind him stepped three large men who all looked equally familiar.

"Well, well, Dash Demond, Crash Cranston and Burn Berman," Kim noted immediately and she and Ron exchanged glances, "And just how IS Team Impossible doing these days now that you're not charging an arm and a leg to save people's lives?"

"Surprisingly, still quite fluid," Dash replied.

"Yeah, for starters, with access to Global Justice equipment and vehicles, our fuel and maintenance costs have dropped by at least 200 percent," Burn added, pulling out a calculator to tap out some quick numbers. Kim could only shake her head as Ron and Rufus rolled their eyes in partial amusement. But just then, Kim felt a slight tug on her arm and turned around just in time to see Will plucking the Kimmunicator from off her wrist.

"And just WHAT do you thing YOU"RE doing?!" Kim noted, clearly annoyed as she grabbed at Will to get the Kimmunicator back.

"Sorry," Will answered with his typical deadpan air as he pulled back, "Global Justice regulations. No unauthorized communications equipment allowed in any and all GJ facilities. Global Justice sanctioned equipment only."

"Not to worry. Nothing's going to happen," Dr. Director interjected, putting her hand on Kim's shoulder to reassure her, "We'll keep it perfectly safe. Now, let's get you two fitted for some GJ uniforms."

"Uh, uniforms?" Ron was quick to note as he and Kim exchanged concerned glances. Even Rufus whimpered slightly in worry.

A few minutes later, Kim and Ron rejoined Dr. Director, Will and Team Impossible inside the main area, wearing standard issue Global Justice uniforms. Although Ron and Rufus seemed to be having a bit of a harder time adjusting to the new clothes than Kim. Ron found himself tugging this way and that on his uniform, trying to get it to fit just right. Meanwhile, the only place Rufus could find to keep himself was in Ron's chest holster. And even that was a tight fit.

"Ah, that's more like it," Dr. Director noted with a hint of satisfaction, "Now, let us continue on with the rest of the tour."

"Excuse me, Dr. Director," Will piped up, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," Dr. Director replied.

"Ma'am, I have come to have all the respect in the world for Kim Possible's impressive talents," Will stated, obviously attempting to show that he meant no offence, "But I seriously have to question the wisdom of bringing her on board without receiving the proper training."

"Excuse me…'training'?" Kim noted.

"Objection noted," Dr. Director answered, "But no one is being brought on board yet. This weekend is merely…introductory. Training will be a consideration for another time."

"And exactly what kind of 'training' are we talking about here?" Kim asked curiously.

"Global Justice regulations," Will replied, pulling out a small PDA and calling up a file before tossing it to Kim, "All field agents must have memorized knowledge of all GJ rules and regulations and must be sufficiently trained to deal with any of the following situations at a moment's notice, should the need arise."

"Alright, let's take a look at this," Kim thought out loud as she scrolled down the list with Ron and Rufus looking over her shoulder, "Okay, let's see…Done it…Done it…"

"…Done it…Done it…"

"…Done it…"

"…Done it, done it, done it…"

"…Done it…Done it…"

"Hey, when did we do that one?" Ron noted at one item on the list as he continued struggling to straighten out his uniform.

"Remember that avalanche in the Swiss Alps two months ago?" Kim replied.

"Oh was that when Professor Dementor was shacked up in that chalet…?" Ron mentioned, starting to chuckle as he began to remember more, "Oh, could you believe that? Like, what was he thinking?"

"Oh, don't even get me started," Kim answered, rolling her eyes in disbelief, "I mean, an earthquake machine on a mountain range? What was THAT about?"

"Okay, so you may already meet SOME of the qualifications," Will interrupted, snatching the PDA back from Kim before turning his attention to Ron, "But what about him? Our reports indicate that he doesn't have quite the same pedigree."

"Huh?" Ron had lost track of the conversation, indicating that his focus had shifted back to trying to straighten out his uniform as Will was talking.

"Excuse me?" Kim objected, getting in Will's face, "For your information, Ron took out two alien warlords three times his size without breaking a sweat two months ago! I'd like to see anyone HERE try that!"

"Are you kidding? I mean, no offense, but HIM?" Crash noted as he pointed at Ron, who simply stood where he was with a slightly bewildered look. Rufus stood on his shoulder chattering defiantly. But Ron continued to stare out into space, not making any attempt to back up Kim's claim. In fact, as his eyes darted back and forth nervously, it was almost as if he didn't want Kim to mention that last part.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad you brought that up," Dr. Director mentioned, as she stepped forward to quell the argument, "Ron, it would seem that our files on you need to be significantly updated. I was wondering if you'd allow our scientists to perform a few tests to see just how strong this 'Mystical Monkey Power' ability of yours really is."

"Uh…tests?" Ron replied nervously as Rufus whimpered on his shoulder.

* * *

"Uh, 'scuse me, is all this really necessary?" Ron asked, looking more machine than man with all the electrodes, monitors and gauges strapped to his body. There wasn't even any room for Rufus to perch as he was regulated to riding on Kim's shoulder.

"Oh my, yes," the head researcher replied with a note of delight as other scientists made sure everything was firmly strapped to Ron, "After all, we've had so few opportunities to actually study REAL magic in action. We don't want to leave ANYTHING out."

"Kim…I don't know about this," Ron noted with a slight whimper as the scientists proceeded with Dr. Director to an elevator platform that would take them up to the main control room where Will and Team Impossible were already waiting. Kim, meanwhile, could only let out a sigh as she walked over and gently took Ron's face in her hands.

"Ron, it's okay. You're going to do great," she whispered, adding a reassuring smile before leaning in and softly pecking him on the lips, "Now blow them away."

With that, Kim made a run for the elevator platform, leaving Ron alone in the middle of the examination area.

"Okay, Ron, what you see in front of you is a force gauge!" Dr. Director announced through the speakers as she directed Ron to the large machine in the middle of the room, "Now what we want you to do is hit that pad in the center as hard as you can! The meters attached to you will measure your physical reaction while the force gauge will give us a rough estimate of how much power your body is capable of generating! So…whenever you're ready…!"

"Okay," Ron sighed uncomfortably, not feeling particularly comfortable with the idea of being a laboratory specimen as he walked over to the force gauge which was at least four times his size. Eager to get the experiment over quickly, Ron reached back and punched the pad with a high pitched grunt, leaving Dr. Director and the Scientific Team to examine the readings.

"Strange…the gauges attached to him didn't even blip," The head scientist noted with a shrug as the readings came in, "The force gauge measured 1,500 torque pounds of pressure. That…IS actually well beyond human limits. But…somehow, I was expecting more."

Dr. Director didn't appear any more moved by Ron's showing than the Scientific Team did. Even Will and Team Impossible didn't look particularly impressed. Kim and Rufus, however, exchanged slightly annoyed glances.

"Give us a minute," Kim stated as she headed to the elevator platform and ran back over to Ron. Ron, meanwhile, was standing in front of the force gauge with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Ron!" Kim scolded under her breath when she reached him, "You didn't even try!"

"This is true," Ron replied nervously.

"Come on, Ron, you know what you can do. Why don't you just do it?" Kim asked. Even Rufus was jumping up and down on her shoulder, chattering in encouragement.

"Kim, look at all this stuff they've got hooked up to me. There's gotta be at least 5,000 bucks here," Ron argued, still nervous as he gestured to the force gauge, "And I don't even want to THINK about how much THAT thing costs. I mean, what if I break something? They might make me pay for it!"

"Ron, you and I both know you can handle yourself out there," Kim said reassuringly before pointing up to the control room, "But they're NOT going to know that unless you make a MAJOR impact. Is that what you want?"

"Compared to the thought of not having any date money for at least the next 10 years? I think I can live with it." Ron replied, honestly not caring about what Dr. Director, Will Du or anyone else thought of him. Kim sighed for a moment, still unable to change his mind. But just then, Ron felt the familiar sensation of Kim's arms gently wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself close to him.

"Awwww, come on, Baby…Pleeeease…? For meeee…?" Kim cooed warmly in his ear between pecks as her lips softly fluttered along Ron's cheek in a series of feathery kisses. Rufus turned away in an attempt to give some privacy as Kim's mouth softly continued caressing Ron's cheek. Ron, meanwhile, only trembled in response as he felt his defenses being slowly ripped away with each kiss.

"AaaooooooOOOOOHHHH ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!!" Ron finally cried out, flailing his arms wildly to get Kim to back off before letting out a whiny huff, "You're going to do that all the time now aren't you?"

"No, not all the time," Kim replied, rolling her eyes playfully before tossing Ron an affectionate grin, "Just until it stops working."

Ron could only sigh and look away with an annoyed frown as Kim ran back to the elevator platform and rejoined Dr. Director and the others in the control room.

"Okay," she stated confidently, "NOW we're going to see a show."

Back down in the examination area, Ron could only sigh again, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down for what he knew was coming next. Breathing steadily, he held his hands out and within moments, a spiraling red mass began form inside the room. Suddenly, as if kicked up by some unseen wind, small rocks and dust from the cavern floor began swirl like a tornado around Ron's body, which had taken on a strange blue glow. And seconds later, all forms of sounds erupted inside the control room as the monitors fed back their data. And every single member of the Scientific Team found themselves in a state of shock.

"This is unbelievable!" The Head Scientist exclaimed, "There is a massive force of kinetic energy erupting from his body! Our gauges we have on him are topped out and it's still increasing! But his vitals aren't reacting at all! Body temp and heart rate are normal! Just what kind of power IS this!?"

But Ron was only getting started as the blue glow around his body began to warp and mold into a crude monkey shape. It wouldn't be long now. Within seconds, his whole body tensed up as he clenched his fists and with a flash, all the monitors and gauges exploded off his body, disintegrating into nothing! Even the rocks and dust surrounding him where sent flying to the sides of the room, some of the rocks even striking with such force that they chipped the reinforced glass windows of the control room! Everyone in the room could only look on wide-eyed in a state of disbelief! Except for Kim, who merely looked over at Rufus and exchanged an amused smirk.

"You know, I don't think I'm EVER going to get tired of that," she noted.

"Mmm hmm, mmm hmm," Rufus replied, nodding his head in approval.

But Ron still wasn't done yet. As his eyes snapped open, he gave the force gauge in front of him a determined glare. And then with a yell, he lunged forward, driving his fist square into the center of the pad! What happened next was beyond belief as the pad not only plowed right THROUGH the force gauge, it kept on flying and slammed right into the far wall of the room! And as the dust settled, it showed that the pad had still been moving with enough velocity to drive a four foot crater into the cavern rock when it hit! It was then that Ron snapped out of the moment and realized exactly what he had just done.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee," Ron winced, taking a step back. He was sure he was in for it now. But Dr. Director and the others were far too busy being stunned by what they had just seen as Kim and Rufus looked around a room full of dropped jaws and stunned expressions.

"Refresh my memory," Dr. Director asked in a numbing monotone, "What…was the maximum output that force gauge could measure?"

"Twenty…five…tons." The Head Scientist murmured, equally as shocked.

"That's…what I thought you said." Dr. Director said, nodding her head in a daze at the smattering of rubble that had one been an enormous machine. Kim and Rufus, meanwhile, merely offered each other a single approving nod.

* * *

A couple hours had passed since the incident in the Global Justice labs and Will and Team Impossible had moved on into the training area for a daily workout. For the first 15 minutes or so, it was just a typical training session. That is, until Kim and Ron walked into the room, holding hands and sharing a lighthearted conversation, talking and laughing as they came in.

"So I says to him, I says…" Ron started to speak, but cut himself off as he and Kim found themselves looking wide-eyed into a room full of stunned agents. There didn't look to be a calm face in the room.

"Uh…hi?" Ron noted with a nervous wave. But as soon as he made a move, every agent in the room simultaneously took two steps back, causing Ron and Kim to dart their eyes in each other's direction momentarily. Apparently, word of Ron's performance in the labs had already started to leak out. It didn't take Kim long to realize this as she leaned over and softly whispered in Ron's ear.

"You know, I think you're going to have a little trouble finding a sparring partner here now…"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be sitting this one out," Ron replied, nodding in agreement. And as he walked over with Kim and sat down on one of the benches along the far wall, it seemed as though every agent in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, here's hoping you won't be too bored, just sitting here," Kim noted, softly kissing Ron's cheek before walking over to one of the tumbling mats to limber up. Kneeling down, she slowly stretched her legs out into a full split as she locked her fingers together, raising her arms and leaning back as far as she could, arching her spine. She held the position for a few moments before leaning forward, stretching her arms as far as she could along her front leg. After a few more seconds, she straightened out and slowly slid her legs back together, rising to her feet. She stood still for a moment longer and then slowly stretched her right leg straight up, holding it against her body for a short time before lowering it back down and doing the same with her left leg. And as Kim continued to stretch and twist her body in a skintight Global Justice Uniform, Ron could only prop his head in his hands and look on, almost entranced.

"Nope," he sighed in an affectionate daze as Rufus cheerfully nodded in agreement, "Definitely not bored."

"Hey Kim!" Dash Demond's voice called out as Kim looked over to see Team Impossible and Will Du walking their way, "I was wondering if you could help us out."

"Well, I can try," Kim replied as she took a few small hops, stretching her neck from side to side and shaking her arms to get her body all loose, "What's up?"

"Well, the thing is, we've been doing some combat training with Will here," Crash explained, "And we were hoping that we could get your opinion on if we've really gotten any better since we saw you the last time."

"Well…sure. I guess that's fair," Kim said as she turned to Ron and shrugged. And a moment later, they were standing in the center of the mats. Burn Berman had opted to go first as he stood across from Kim giving her a determined gaze.

Kim wasted no time kicking things off as she charged at Burn, flashing a forward kick that Burn immediately blocked with his muscular arm. Burn was then quick to retaliate with a high powered chop that Kim needed both her arms to block. It went on like that for several moments as the two traded blows, neither one managing to land a successful hit. But Burn had already proven their point in that he had already managed to last significantly longer against Kim than he had the last time they fought. The real evidence came seconds later as Burn blocked two strikes from Kim, swept her arms aside and lunged in, grabbing her by the shoulders. Spinning around one time, he threw Kim to the outside edge of the mats as if she was nothing but a stuffed toy. Fortunately, Kim was able to get her bearings and back flip herself into a safe landing.

"Huh," she noted with a hint of surprise as Ron and Rufus walked up behind her, "They HAVE gotten better."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, looking over at a confident Burn before shifting his gaze back to Kim and flashing a sly grin, "You may actually have to TRY this time."

"Well…maybe a little," Kim replied, smiling back before quickly puckering her lips two times in Ron's direction, "Kiss kiss…for luck."

Ron had to give a hollow chuckle as he gently leaned in to share a soft peck with Kim.

"Like you need it," he said, tossing her an affectionate smile.

"Not the point," Kim answered playfully, nuzzling with Ron briefly before charging back into the fight.

Burn was quite surprised to see Kim running towards him at top speed, her fist pulled back to throw a punch. As Burn sidestepped her fist and grabbed her arm to throw her over his shoulder, he had to wonder what she could have been thinking. Surely, Kim Possible, of all people would have had to know how such a blatantly reckless attack would have turned out. It wasn't until he heard the heavy thud right in front of him that he realized what was actually happening!

Using Burn's much larger size to her advantage, Kim tucked her legs in as he threw her, allowing her to redirect the arc of his throw. So instead of being thrown clear, she was able to land right in front of him, crouched just under his head. Which is right what Kim was aiming for as she shot up with all the strength in her legs and smashed an open fist square into Burn's jaw, sending him flying up, over and out!

Crash was the next to issue his challenge. And indeed the first few moments seemed very similar to Kim's duel with Burn as the two dodged and blocked each other's strikes. Crash was lasting longer as well, but he wasn't about to let up for a second. The look on Kim's face said it all. She was all business as this point. And Crash knew he wasn't about to get the same breaks that Burn had gotten in the early goings.

Crash lunged forward with a straight punch, which Kim was quick to dodge with a back flip. Sensing Kim going on the defensive, Crash charged forward as she landed, planning to get a hit in before she could prepare for him. What he didn't know was that Kim as already prepared for him as she shot up when Crash reached her, flashing her left leg straight up into a kick at Crash's face!

Somehow, Crash was able to move fast enough to block Kim's kick with his hand, saving himself from getting taken out. But by raising his arm to block the kick, Crash's elbow had created a blind spot on his left side which Kim was quick to exploit. Jumping up with her grounded leg, Kim brought her right foot over and cracked him in the side of the head with a powerful kick, sending Crash crumpling to the mats!

Next came Dash, who'd never actually had the chance to fight Kim all out in the past, but he was quickly starting to see how she was able to give Crash and Burn so much trouble. As he traded blows with Kim, he had hoped his added training with Will would give him more of an edge. Then again, that was what Crash and Burn had thought too.

Dash came down with a firm chop, which Kim managed to block by crossing her arms around his wrist. But not wanting her to come up with a counter, Dash grabbed one of her wrists with the hand she'd just blocked and shifted his weight hard, yanking Kim off her feet and spinning her around strongly before throwing her into the far wall!

That was about all Kim was going to take! Shifting her body in mid-air, she planted her feet firmly into the wall and leaped back at a downward angle, allowing her to slide in right in front of Dash. Then, before Dash could react, Kim grabbed both his arms and pulled hard as she jumped straight up into the air, sending a backward flip kick square into Dash's jaw and putting him flat on his back! Kim herself would land safely on her feet a second later.

"Alright KP! That's my girl!" Ron cheered from the sidelines as Rufus chattered and whistled in approval. Both had been giving Kim their undivided attention as she was tearing her way through each member of Team Impossible. And Kim had to turn to them and offer a grateful smile, showing that she really was touched by their support. But just then, a new player entered the game as none other than Will Du himself had stepped onto the mat.

"If I may?" he stated politely, giving Kim a slight bow of respect.

"Why not?" Kim replied with a shrug before taking a defensive stance, "I'm all warmed up."

If Kim sounded a little smug when she accepted Will's challenge, it was mostly out of some preconceived notions she had about how good a fighter he was. After all, she still remembered how bumbling he was in their encounter with Duff Killigan. So really, how good could he be? But as Will dodged and blocked her strikes with surgical precision, Kim was starting to see how training with him had gotten Team Impossible to improve so much. Especially when Will grabbed her wrist after sidestepping a punch and flipped her onto the mat! Kim immediately looked up to see Will already prepared for her in a defensive posture.

"I've been trained in 10 different forms of martial arts," Will stated simply as he readied himself for Kim's next attack, "Three dozen disciplines and variations."

"Oh really?" Kim replied as she rose to her feet. It would be easy to say that her fighting all three members of Team Impossible first gave Will an unfair handicap. But the truth was, Kim really hadn't used up all that much energy fighting them. As much as she hated to admit it, Will was a whole lot better than she thought he'd be. His technique was flawless and there were no openings in his defense.

And yet, Kim sounded strangely confident as she spoke, as though she was sure she could win. In her mind, she was already thinking of a strategy throughout that whole first exchange. In terms of technique, Will's fighting style was indeed perfect. His problem was, it was TOO perfect. It had always been Will's fatal flaw, his by-the-book nature, his inability to adapt to the unforeseen. For Kim, the way to win wasn't going to be by overwhelming him with superior ability, but by confounding him with something he wasn't going to expect.

Flashing Will a smirk, Kim charged forward, pulling back her fist to strike. Will had seen Kim defeat Burn by starting out in a similar way and wasn't about to fall for it. But as he shifted his body and prepared to block the attack, Kim shifted the direction of her punch, missing Will entirely and using the momentum to spiral around behind him and take his back!

Will was surprised by Kim's bold move, but maintained a calm demeanor. He was sure Kim would try to strike him from behind. However, as he whirled around with a backhand punch, his fist struck nothing but air as Kim ducked under his arm and slunk behind him once more. Still, Kim was about to surprise him once again as she moved in close and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist! Then pulling hard, she lifted Will off the ground and arched her spine as she fell backward, driving Will's head and shoulders into the mat! Will would be lying stunned on the mat for a few seconds before he finally sat up and rubbed his head, only to see Kim standing over him.

"Belly to back suplex," Kim noted as she walked off the mats and over to Ron, "When you're dating someone who's a fan of pro wrestling, you pick up things like that."

Ron was quick to hand Kim a towel which she used to pat down her face to get rid of any sweat. But as she pulled the towel away, she heard an instant wave of clapping hands as she looked over to see all the other Global Justice agents in the Training Room applauding her performance. They had all stopped what they were doing to watch Kim sparring with Will and Team Impossible, but Kim hadn't even noticed. So her reaction was quite naturally one of surprise.

"Hey, looks like someone's got some fans," Ron noted as he put his arm around Kim's waist. Kim was unsure of exactly what to say, only smiling nervously and giving a little wave as the applause grew louder, accompanied by cheers and whoops from the other agents. Kim was no stranger to spotlights or cheering crowds. Yet for some reason, at that moment, she just didn't feel comfortable with it. It was only when Ron leaned in and gave her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek that she seemed a little more at ease as she put her arm around his waist, choosing to focus most of her attention on him.

* * *

It was early evening as a guard quietly walked down the hall leading to the Global Justice detention area. Arriving at the enormous sliding doors, he swiped his pass card and ran a quick thumb scan for entry before proceeding to walk over to the Monitoring Station.

"Eighteen hundred, time to relieve you," he announced plainly to the guard seated in front of a monitoring panel.

"Good deal," the other guard stated as he rose to his feet, "Hey, do you know what that noise was from the Science Lab a few hours ago? Sounded like an explosion."

"Haven't heard anything about it yet. But you know how the science geeks get. They're always destroying something. Anyway, how's our new arrival?"

"Not so much as a peep out of him since he got here. The way Dr. Director goes on about him, I thought for sure he'd have tried something by now. Still, keep on your toes."

Seated in a holding cell just a few short yards away, Gemini kept in silence as the two guards wrapped up their brief chat. Considering where he had been for almost two days, he was displaying an extraordinary amount of patience as he sat quietly, without so much as a word. His arms and legs were tightly clamped together, complete with a metal brace over his bionic hand so he couldn't use it. And yet, he seemed oddly calm as he reached down and tapped a release on the side of his boot, causing the heel to flip open and spilling out two harmless looking metal cylinders. Harmless at the moment, anyway, but as he quickly braced one of the cylinders between his knees and latched the other into place, the mechanism sprang to life as a small cutting laser burst from the top. And Gemini flashed a wicked grin as he gently took the laser into his hand.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it's dinner time already," Ron noted as he walked sat down at a table in the Mess Hall, "I mean, if this was a TV show, you'd think it had only been 15 minutes since we got here."

"Mmm hmm, mmm hmm," Rufus replied, sniffing at Ron's tray. Although he had to give a suspicious look when he noticed what was on it didn't seem to have any aroma at all. It was enough to make him whimper slightly.

"Well…it LOOKS like food," Ron noted curiously with a shrug, "Let's eat."

Ron cheerfully brought a fork to his mouth as Rufus inhaled a quick glob from the corner. But as Soon as they each bit down, their expressions instantly changed almost to a look of…annoyance. Yet Ron seemed strangely calm as pulled the fork from his mouth, set it on the table, brought the tray up under his jaw and letting the half chewed food spill out from his mouth before taking his knife and slowly scraping off his tongue.

"Well," he stated with an irritated monotone as he looked down at Rufus, who was already gulping down Ron's glass of water and gargling furiously, "I guess now we know why they call it a Mess."

"BLEEAAH!" Rufus gagged in reply as he spit repeatedly, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Come on," Ron said as Rufus hopped into his hand, "Let's go find the kitchen."

* * *

"Wow, I couldn't believe the size of that Monitoring Station," Kim noted as she walked down a hall with Dr. Director, "I mean, if Wade was here, he'd be in heaven right now."

Well, if it came right down to it, we could keep communications up with him as an independent contractor," Dr. Director replied.

"Hey…that's cool. That's…great," Kim said, although Dr. Director noted the hint of apprehension in her voice. And she couldn't help but sigh as she asked the question she knew she had to ask.

"Kim, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh…okay," Kim replied with a nervous shrug. But as Dr. Director looked at her with a serious gaze, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Kim…what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Kim reacted with a touch of surprise.

"It's written all over your face," Dr. Director continued, "I mean, come on, anyone who's looked at you for five minutes can tell tis is not where you want to be."

"Well…that's…not true," Kim immediately went on the defensive, which only seemed to confirm Dr. Director's suspicions, "I mean, this is just the first day…I haven't…really made a decision yet…"

"Kim, please," Dr. Director cut her off, "You'd made your decision before I even asked the question. I'm not complaining that you're here, but seriously…what's going on?"

Kim couldn't bring herself to give a full answer. She could only let out a heavy sigh as her arms slumped to her sides.

"I need to talk to Ron," she said simply.

"I think you'd better," Dr. Director agreed, "Now we just need to find him."

"Hey, come on!" an agent called to the small army charging in behind him, "They've got some great chow in the Mess Hall today! We'd better get moving before it's all gone!"

Dr. Director could only watch the stampede of agents with a bewildered look of surprise. Kim, meanwhile, simply rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she sighed, heading for the Mess Hall, "We've found him."

When Kim and Dr. Director reached the Mess Hall, there was a lineup of agents leading almost around the room! And standing behind the serving counter was Ron, chef's hat, apron and all, as he and Rufus happily served out food to the growing line of agents.

"One at a time, people! One-at-a-time!" he called out cheerfully, "Trust me, there is PLENTY to go around!"

"Ron!" Kim called out as she ran over to him, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, KP. What's up?" Ron replied.

"Uh, no. I mean…in private?" Kim said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Uh…okay," Ron said as he removed his hat and apron, handing it off to one of the other cooks, "Dude, cover for me, will you? I'll be right back. And remember, those kabobs have to be rotated a quarter turn every two minutes!"

* * *

Hoping to keep the conversation away from prying eyes, Kim led Ron down a long corridor that emptied out onto a large platform overlooking a massive storage room. But Ron had noticed how Kim was keeping a few steps ahead of him at all times and he couldn't help but get a little nervous.

"Kim, are you okay?" he asked as they finally stopped walking. Even Rufus let out a worried whimper.

"Ron," Kim turned around to face him with a serious look that didn't make him feel any better, "Do you…really want to be here?"

"Well," Ron seemed reluctant to answer as he shrugged and scratched his head, "Not…really."

"You don't?"

"What, are you kidding?" Ron said, feeling bolder as he continued, "The rules, the regs, the so-called FOOD! I mean, come on KP, this place is so un-us. It just doesn't feel right here. And…to be honest…once I found out I'd gotten into Middleton Community College…I've been kind of looking forward to it."

"Yeah!" Rufus chirped in agreement.

"So…why did you agree to come here?" Kim asked.

"Well…because we thought it was what YOU wanted?" Ron replied, looking over at Rufus with a shrug, "I mean, you hadn't mentioned anything about colleges, so when this came up, I just thought…"

"Yeah…thing about that," Kim rubbed her arm nervously as she looked away, "I…kinda…sorta…picked a college already."

"You did? Well, that's great!" Ron said, overjoyed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…" Kim kept looking away, feeling even more squeamish.

"I mean, come on, it's not that hard," Ron said, looking more and more relieved, "I mean, you open your mouth, you move the tongue thusly and you say, 'Ron…'"

"…it's in London," Kim blurted out, finishing Ron's sentence. Ron could only stand there with his mouth hanging open as Kim's words took a few moments to sink in. It was then that he said the only thing that he really could say.

"…oh…"

"…yeah…" Kim said, hanging her head. There was a long moment of silence as the two looked away, neither one able to face the other, before Ron finally spoke up.

"So…are you…leaving Middleton?"

"No…not really," Kim answered, which didn't make Ron feel any better. In fact, it actually made him feel worse as he swallowed hard, preparing to ask the question he was dreading to ask next.

"Are you…leaving me?"

"What?! Ron, no!" Kim exclaimed as she rushed over to him and softly glided her hand down his cheek, "No, no, no…! Ron, believe me! I am NEVER leaving you!"

"Well…okay," Ron replied, his eyes darting back and forth as he looked even more confused, "So…what's the problem?"

Kim didn't respond right away. She could only stare at Ron with a bewildered look.

"…What?"

"What's the problem?" Ron said simply, shrugging his shoulders. This drew an even more curious look from Kim.

"…That's it?"

"What?" Ron asked, feeling slightly confused for a different reason at that point.

"Well," Kim replied nervously, scratching the back of her head, "I mean, this wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting."

"Well, okay, it's…an adjustment," Ron said with a shrug as was still trying to adapt to the new situation, "I was…KINDA hoping we could take college together. But I mean…if you're not moving and if I'm not moving and if we're not breaking up…it's not THAT big a deal, right?"

"So…you're okay with it?"

"Well…yeah," Ron replied simply, "I mean, if there's anything I've learned, it's this…"

Ron paused as he reached out and placed his hand against Kim's cheek.

"…Kim, when I'm with you…I'm okay with anything."

That was more than Kim needed to hear as she smiled and threw her arms around Ron's neck, hugging him tightly. Ron didn't need any more encouragement to hug her back as they held each other warmly. As the moments melted away, it didn't seem like anything could interrupt them. But suddenly, Ron felt a little tug on his uniform and both he and Kim looked down to see Rufus clutching his hip, pointing to a holster on his leg and chattering wildly.

"Now?" Ron asked, drawing a curious look from Kim, "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh, uh huh," Rufus chirped with a cheerful nod.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Ron merely sighed in response, shrugging before he reached down and pulled a tiny, battered cardboard box from the holster. The ripped corners and cotton batting bleeding out the sides were clear indications that he'd been carrying it around for quite some time.

"I…found this one day when I was window shopping. I actually wanted to buy it after our first date," Ron explained, slightly nervous as he lifted the lid, "It took me a while to get the money, but after I bought it, I just…couldn't think of the right time to give it to you."

"Oh, Ron," Kim uttered under her breath. The look on her face showed that she was not only extremely surprised, but also deeply touched as she looked inside. Nestled within the cotton, just as glittering and unblemished as the day Ron bought it, was a pair of thin gold necklaces. At the end of each one was a gold half heart, which connected together to form a whole. And on the heart was a light engraving, simple in theme, but speaking volumes…

KIM RON

2-GETHER

4-EVER

"Ron," Kim could only look at the necklaces for another stunned moment before finally turning her attention back to him, "You didn't have to do this."

"I know," Ron said with a shrug, "But at the time, it was all I wanted to do. You know, make you happy…be the good boyfriend…"

"Oh, Ron," Kim answered, pressing her forehead to his and sliding her hand down his cheek, "Listen…you have been an INCREDIBLE boyfriend. You were a great boyfriend before you even WERE a boyfriend."

Kim paused for a moment, looking deeply into Ron's eyes. It was as if she wanted to make sure he knew that she meant every word she was saying.

"I can't imagine my life without you, Ron…and the truth is, I don't want to."

Ron could only smile as he pulled one of the necklaces from the box and fastened it around Kim's neck. Rufus, meanwhile, grabbed the other one and ran up Ron's arm to put it on him. Kim took a step back for a moment, looking at the glittering bauble dancing on the end of the necklace. And as she recognized it for what it represented, she felt the need to say one more thing as she stepped forward.

"And…just for the record…," she said softly as she put her hands on Ron's chest, looking up into his eyes with warm affection, "…the only thing you've EVER had to do to make me happy…is be close to me."

Ron responded by folding his arms around her as the two savored another warm moment, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. It took another few moments, but as they both let out a gentle sigh, there was really only one thing either of them had left to say at that exact moment…

"I love you."

"Jinx!" Kim was quick to blurt out.

"Oh man, how do we keep doing that?" Ron said as Kim giggled, rolling his eyes as he knew he'd been caught again, "This is just getting weird now. I mean, that's what…the seventh time now in like, three months?"

"Oh relax," Kim replied before putting her arms around his neck and gently whispering, "This one's on me."

With that, Kim leaned in and gently met Ron's lips in a deep, soft kiss. And Ron didn't need any encouragement to start kissing her back as they pulled each other close and both savored the tender moment. Seconds seemed to pass by like minutes and it was as if time was slowing to a crawl as their mouths gently wrestled each other. Even Rufus realized this was not a moment to be interrupted as he turned away, hiding his gaze. Finally, after how long, they couldn't say, Kim and Ron's lips finally parted and they looked at each other lovingly. That is, until Kim gave a little shrug.

"Okay," she stated plainly with a playful smile, "So there are only TWO things you've ever had to do."

Ron couldn't help but let out a hollow chuckle as he gently took Kim's face in his hands and followed up with three more soft pecks on her lips before the two of them held each other close and started cuddling, cheek to cheek. As Kim took in the moment for all it was worth, she found herself thinking about the things her mother had said just the day before and it made her realize something she should have realized before.

"I'm sorry Ron. My mom was right. I should have told you sooner," she said, continuing to snuggle against Ron's cheek. Ron was still savoring the moment, but suddenly, Kim's words made him think of something.

"…Your mom's ALWAYS right," he noted simply.

"Yeah, I know. It kind of bugs me sometimes," Kim replied thoughtfully before looking down to see her and Ron still holding each other. Smiling warmly, she placed another soft kiss on Ron's cheek before gently pulling away.

"I think we're going to have to pick this up when we get home," she said, pausing for a quick nuzzle, "But right now, we've got someone we need to disappoint first."

"I've got no complaints. Hey, you know what the worst part of this whole GJ thing is? These uniforms leave absolutely NOTHING to the imagination!" Ron stated and Kim had to give an annoyed eye roll as Ron put his arms out and panned his hands up and down her body like a camera frame, "I mean, don't get me wrong. On you, it's fan-TAS-tic, but I mean…!"

Just then, the thundering blare of an alarm horn cut Ron off as sirens and flashing lights immediately sprang into action! And a voice immediately called out over the intercom system!

-- CODE RED!!! CODE RED!!! GLOBAL JUSTICE LOCKDOWN IS CURRENTLY IN EFFECT!!! --

"Okay, I guess we'd better find out about THAT first," Kim stated as the alert continued to sound over the intercom. And Ron was a little surprised to see her pull out the Kimmunicator as she twirled it around by the strap before snapping it onto her wrist and fastening it.

"Wade, we need a bit of an update here," Kim said, waiting for a response.

"Hey, Kim. Uh…you know your lip gloss is a little smudged," Wade noted before letting out an amused snicker, "Yours too, Ron!"

"Yeah, uh huh, that's very funny," Ron commented dryly, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve.

"I do what I can," Wade chuckled before turning to more serious matters, "So…doesn't look like things are going so good at Global Justice, huh?"

"Not as such," Kim replied, taking a quick look around at all the lights and alarms, "Announcements are screaming about a Code Red. Think you can give us a sitch as to why?"

"Looks like Gemini escaped from his holding cell," Wade answered after a quick analysis, "GJ's on total lockdown until they get him contained. Nothing can get in or out."

"Which means if we want to leave, we're going to have to get him back," Kim stated, as she and Ron exchanged confident grins, "Looks like Kim and Ron are going to have to do what Kim and Ron do best. Wade, see if you can find out where they stashed our mission gear."

"So, uh…connect the dots for me," Ron said as they took off running down the hall, "Exactly WHEN did you get the Kimmunicator back?"

"Snagged it off Will in the Training Room. What can I say? I've gotta be me," Kim replied. It was at that moment that Ron put out his arms and started panning his hands up and down her body again.

"Now…where could you have POSSIBLY concealed that thing under such a tight, tight, and I mean REALLY tight…"

"Okay, you get one more!" Kim cut him off with a stern warning as they ran down the hall.

* * *

"I don't care how he got out!!" Dr. Director commanded as she walked down a main corridor with Will Du and Team Impossible close behind her, "I want a visual report on his last known location and I want it 20 MINUTES AGO!!!"

"Coming in now, Ma'am!" An agent came running with a still photo taken from the security camera that most recently caught an image of Gemini. But as Dr. Director looked at the photo of Gemini standing behind two large metal doors with a confiscated key card, her eye widened in shock!

"THAT'S where he is?" she said under her breath as she gave the agent a horrified look, "Please tell me that this is a visual glitch."

"I wish it were, Ma'am," the agent replied. Dr. Director, meanwhile, couldn't shake her shocked expression.

"Of all the places he could have run to…"

"And exactly where is that?" Kim's voice sounded off behind them as Dr. Director and the others turned to see Kim and Ron standing determinedly behind them, having ditched the Global Justice uniforms for their more "traditional" outfits. And Rufus couldn't be happier as he stretched and relaxed in Ron's pocket, feeling comfortable for the first time all day.

"Well," Dr. Director stated with a slightly amused look, "I guess now you know were you stand."

"We both do," Kim replied as she and Ron turned to each other and smiled.

"Well, I'll be more than happy to discuss it later. Right now, we've got to stop my brother," Dr. Director said as she ran down the hall with Kim, Ron Will and Team Impossible close behind her, "Contact all available agents! We need a full barricade around The Armory…NOW!"

"'Armory'…'Armory'…," Ron noted thoughtfully, "Yeah, not sure I'm liking what that sounds like."

"Trust me, you're going to like what it IS even LESS," Dr. Director answered, "The Armory is a High Security storage area where we keep the most destructive weapons GJ has confiscated. Weapons that have been designated as too dangerous to be used by ANYONE…including US."

"So…if Gemini is in there…" Kim noted.

"…he could bring this whole facility down!" Dr. Director finished Kim's thought, "And still have enough left over to wipe out half the planet!"

"You know, sometimes I hate it when she's right," Ron mentioned to Rufus, who only replied with a terrified whimper.

Moments later, Dr. Director had arrived with Kim and the others to the main room leading to The Armory. A small army of Global Justice agents were surrounding the huge metal doors, wearing armor and standing behind large, heavy barricades.

"Ma'am," one of the agents acknowledged as they arrived on the scene, "Armory is barricaded, as per your orders."

"The most recent security footage is over 15 minutes old," Dr. Director noted in response, "Do we know if he's even still in there?"

As if in answer to her question, a thundering boom could be heard from behind the doors of The Armory! And everyone could feel the whole room quake!

"Sounds like a 'yes' to me," Kim replied as another louder boom went off, followed by an even greater quake, "Ron, I think you'd better put on your game face for this one."

"Way ahead of you, KP." Ron stated, handing Rufus over to Kim. And as he clenched his fists and tensed up, the Mystical Monkey Power energies exploded from his body with a flash, covering him in a familiar blue glow!

"You know, I really AM never going to get tired of that," Kim noted with an amused smile. But another loud boom instantly got her attention back to where it should be. Each sound became louder and with each explosion, the room shook harder. Whatever was behind those doors, it seemed to be coming closer!

"Oh, no," Dr. Director voiced with dread, "Don't tell me he got that thing up and running."

"What thing?" Kim asked curiously. Dr. Director, meanwhile, only gave two simple words in response.

"The Behemoth."

"Okay, 'Behemoth'?" Ron immediately took note, "Not sure I like what THAT sounds like either."

Just then, a giant metal fist smashed through the doors of The Armory, sending agents scurrying for cover behind the barricades! And Kim and Ron looked up in shock to see giant metal robot come lumbering into the room! Gemini was clearly visible, laughing maniacally from a control center in the robot's chest as it stood to its full height, towering almost to the cavern ceiling!

"Okay," Ron stated in response, "Sometimes, I hate it when I'M right."

"Okay, WHAT is it with super villains and giant robots?" Kim felt the need to vent slightly, "Would someone please explain that to me?"

"Oh, hello Betty!" Gemini announced over The Behemoth's intercom, "I'd like to consider this a nice little bit of poetic justice. Like for the time you broke the arm off my Rocket Ranger figure when we were five!!!"

"I TOLD you, the arm came off IN my hand when you gave it to me!!" Dr. Director shouted back, "It was your own fault for not taking better care of your stuff!!!"

Glaring in rage, Gemini lunged The Behemoth forward, opening compartments from its massive arm and firing a barrage of missiles towards Dr. Director! Fortunately for Dr. Director, Will acted quickly, managing to tackle her down behind the safety of the barricades.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, I think it would be a prudent course of action to NOT argue with someone when they're inside a weapon of mass destruction," Will stated simply.

"I'm surprised Global Justice doesn't have a regulation for THAT!" Burn noted.

"Well, if they don't, they should definitely consider MAKING one!" Crash replied before a second barrage of missiles sent them diving for cover! Even Kim and Ron went jumping behind the barricades to safety. The sound of the exploding missiles was so loud that Kim just barely heard the tone of the Kimmunicator sounding off.

"Kim," Wade announced as missiles and rubble rained down around them, "According to my scans, that machine isn't as dangerous as it looks."

"No offense Wade!" Kim replied, trying to yell over the noise, "But I'd really like to hear you say that when you're actually here looking at it!"

"What I mean is that robot isn't perfectly built," Wade added, throwing a blueprint on the screen, "It's got mechanical and structural defects everywhere."

"We captured The Behemoth when it was still in the experimental stage!" Dr. Director noted, confirming Wade's analysis, "Before any design flaws could be corrected!"

"Hmmm, that might just give us the edge we need," Kim said with a thoughtful grin before the sounds of shouting drew her attention. Turning away from Dr. Director for the moment, Gemini had redirected his attention towards Global Justice agents who were retreating from the battle and prepared to fire a full barrage at them!

"Ron!" Kim called over, flashing a sly grin, "I think we could use a little distraction right now, don't you?"

"Oh, I think I can get his attention," Ron replied, cracking his knuckles as the blue glow around his body grew brighter. Kim couldn't resist leaning in a giving Ron a soft peck on the lips before Ron jumped straight up and over the barricade! And with a loud yell, he landed on one knee as he hammered a fist down hard, striking the ground with such force that the entire cavern floor in front of him shattered and crumbled! The shifting floor caught both Gemini and The Behemoth off balance as it fell backwards before it could fire, sending the missiles straight up into the air to hit the cave ceiling and sending a hail of dust and rock down upon it!

Sensing the moment to strike, Kim leaped from behind the barricade, running over to The Behemoth with Rufus in hand. Ron had reached the enormous machine just a brief moment earlier and tore off a sheet of metal plating as Kim strapped the Kimmunicator around Rufus' waist.

"Okay, Rufus," she said, "We can handle things out here. Wade's going to guide you through this thing. We're talking 'Search and Destroy'. Anything that can damage its systems, anything Wade tells you to hit, you hit it, okay?"

"Hup!" Rufus stood tall with a salute before Kim loaded him into exposed machinery of The Behemoth, and not a moment too soon. For just as Rufus had crawled inside, The Behemoth sprang to life again, kicking up dust and debris as it sat up, sending a massive palm down onto Kim and Ron, who both managed to jump to safety.

"Kim?! Are you okay?!" Ron called out, losing her in the veil of dust that was kicked up by The Behemoth's revival. But he soon had bigger things to worry about as The Behemoth burst up from the haze. Gemini was practically snarling as The Behemoth towered over Ron, pulling back a giant fist and preparing to strike!

"Oh, this is going to hurt SO much more than I want it to," Ron said with a slight whine in his voice. But he didn't have time to think about it as The Behemoth's fist came hurtling towards him! Stamping his foot hard into the caver floor, Ron braced himself and with a yell, threw both his fists straight into the attack, meeting The Behemoth head on in a thunderous explosion of raw power!

Global Justice Personnel three wings away were said to have felt the impact as Ron's attack collided with The Behemoth's enormous fist! But they didn't see what happened when it did. As Ron smashed into The Behemoth's fist, the shockwave it created was sent all the way up the robot's arm, blowing out every single one of its joints as it went! The result was the entire arm falling away in an avalanche of metal and wire!

"RON!!!" Kim cried out, loosing him again in the hail of mechanical rubble! She had seen the collision, but had no idea what happened to him. Just then, she heard an instantly familiar sound.

"Oooowwww! Ooowwww!! Sometimes I REALLY hate being right!" Ron shrieked as he jumped out from the cloud of dust, "Ooowww! Hands hurting! HANDS HURTING!!!"

Kim could only let out a sigh of relief as Ron ran around her, screaming for his injured hands. But Dr. Director and the others could only stand flabbergasted at what they had just seen. It wasn't enough that Ron had destroyed a 25 ton force gauge just a few hours before? Now THIS!?

"Okay," Dash could only utter out in disbelief as she stood in slack-jawed wonder with the others, "I did NOT just see that."

Gemini was every bit as shocked as the others at what Ron had just done. But that shock quickly gave way to anger as The Behemoth roared to life once again, targeting another barrage of missiles at an exposed Kim and Ron! Instantly taking notice, Kim fired her grappling hook into the cavern ceiling, grabbing Ron and swinging away just as the missiles harmlessly exploded on empty ground! Landing back behind one of the barricades, she sat Ron down to try and get him as comfortable as she could as she gently ran her hand down his cheek.

"Alright, you've done enough for today," Kim said softly with a reassuring smile, "I think you can sit this one out now."

"O…okay," Ron shuddered as his hands throbbed and trembled. As Dr. Director and the others ran over to tend to him, Kim got to her feet and stood behind the barricade, ready to go back out. Just then, a faint glitter caught her eye as she looked down to see the necklace she had just gotten from Ron had flipped out of her shirt. Looking down at the half-heart pendant, she found herself oddly smiling as she brought it to her lips and softly kissed it. But after she put the necklace back into her shirt, she looked up at Gemini in the control center of The Behemoth and her face suddenly gave a wild-eyed glare!

Leaping back over the barricade, Kim broke into a mad dash as she charged towards The Behemoth at top speed. Roaring in frustration, Gemini hit the controls and unleashed a new weapon from The Behemoth's arsenal…a giant laser cannon that emerged from an opening in the robot's head! Turning on the ball of her foot, Kim managed to sidestep the attack and ran around The Behemoth as the giant beam followed close behind, carving up the cavern wall as it went! But Kim was so preoccupied with avoiding the laser, she wasn't paying attention to The Behemoth's other fist as it flew right in the direction she was running! And as she turned around, she only had enough time to gasp in shock as the enormous fist collided with her position, throwing a cloud of dust and rock!

"KIM!!!" Ron cried out as Gemini laughed triumphantly. But both their assumptions proved premature as Kim tore through the haze, running up The Behemoth's arm, much to Gemini's shock and Ron's delight. But Gemini wasn't about to be outdone as he activated the laser cannon once more! The barrel began to glow and hum and Kim definitely noticed it. But as if possessed, Kim's green eyes seemed to almost glow with resolve as she kept on running, not slowing down for an instant!

"Alright, let's see you dodge THIS!" Gemini yelled out as he pounded down on the cannon's firing button! But to his shock, he got nothing! Instead of firing, the cannon had actually shut down! In fact, not only had the cannon lost power, the whole body of The Behemoth itself seemed to be losing all function as it slumped to its knees in a lifeless heap of machinery!

"What?! NO!!!" Gemini cried out, "What's happening?!?!"

Just then, a computer panel popped off inside the control center. And a split second later, Rufus popped his head up from the wiring, still with the Kimmunicator strapped around his waist!

"Hello," he chirped to Gemini with a cheery wave.

"Alright, Rufus, you did it!" Wade chimed in.

"Filthy vermin!" Gemini snarled as his bionic hand blazed with electrical sparks, "No one defies the will of Gemini!"

Rufus could only dive for cover and hope not to be found. But while Gemini was preoccupied with Rufus, he had forgotten all about Kim, who had fired her grappling hook towards the laser cannon and swung around The Behemoth's head. And shifting her weight, she managed to direct a single kick towards a cracked pane of reinforced glass and smashed through the window into the control center.

"Actually, let ME tell you what no one does!" Kim announced as fished Rufus from the computer panel, "Second of all, no one hurts my boyfriend's mole rat…!"

"Yeah!" Rufus chattered defiantly. Gemini roared in anger as he charged forward, his bionic hand crackling! But Kim had had just about enough as she dodged Gemini's strike and retaliated with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the far wall of the control center!

"…And FIRST of all…!"

Gemini wouldn't get the chance to launch a second assault as Kim charged forward, her foot smashing Gemini's bionic hand into an exposed power relay! Wade and Rufus may have disrupted The Behemoth's mobility, but its power was still functioning! And when Gemini's bionic hand made contact, the resulting surge not only gave him a powerful jolt, it also shorted out his hand, making his best weapon useless. Kim, however, wasn't about to waste a second as she grabbed a dazed Gemini by the collar and pulled back an eagerly waiting fist.

"…no one…and I mean…NO ONE…HURTS…MY…BOYFRIEND!!!"

WHAM!!!

A few minutes later, an unconscious Gemini was being dragged off by Global Justice agents as The Behemoth was being secured for transport back into The Armory. Kim and Rufus meanwhile, were seeing to Ron, who was sitting on a gurney with giant ice packs taped around his hands.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Kim asked softly as she reached out and softly caressed his cheek.

"Well, it's getting there but…a-haAaAa-ha," Ron shuddered as Rufus tried to reach over and gently massage one of his fingers, "Sorry buddy. The digits are still a little tender."

Rufus whimpered in apology as Ron's fingers twitched and throbbed. Kim meanwhile, found herself giving an annoyed eye roll.

"Oooh…come here," she sighed, leaning in and kissing Ron deeply. With her hair draped over their faces, no one could see how deep the kiss really was as their mouths fused together. But it was enough for Ron's hands to fall limp to his sides. A few moments later, their lips finally parted as Kim brushed her hair back and looked into his eyes.

"So," she said soothingly, "Are you okay now?"

Ron didn't reply right away. In fact, he seemed to be staring out into space as he smiled in a daze.

"I can't feel anything below my lips," he uttered under his breath. And Kim could only roll her eyes again, this time in amusement.

"You're fine," she said with a hollow giggle, leaning over and snuggling against his cheek. Meanwhile, Dr. Director, Will Du and Team Impossible could only look around and reflect at what had just happened. It didn't seem real, but somehow, two teenagers and a rodent managed to bring down one of the most dangerous weapons Global Justice's famed Armory had to offer.

* * *

"It's a shame you won't be staying on," Dr. Director noted, reaching out and shaking Kim's hand.

"Well, we're not actually saying no. Just…not yet," Kim replied with a shrug as she felt Ron behind her, putting his arm around her waist and gently nuzzling against her cheek.

"We're in a good place right now," she added, closing her eyes and smiling as she savored the warm closeness.

"Well, just remember, when you do want to come back, Global Justice will always be waiting for you," Dr. Director added. Although as Kim looked over, she noticed more than a few long faces that didn't seem willing to see them go.

"Oh, I almost forgot KP. One more thing," Ron mentioned, stepping forward and flashing a three ringed binder, "Fear not, my friends! Before we take our leave, I have collected within this sacred tome, Ron Stoppable's 50 greatest recipes for your Mess Hall!"

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!" came a roaring cheer from every agent in the main room! Dr. Director could only place her hand over her eyes and groan as she shook her head. Kim meanwhile, seemed to be doing everything in her power to keep from laughing.

"Well, it looks like they know which side their bread is buttered on…literally," she said with an amused smirk as Ron walked over to her and the two prepared to leave, "Well, I guess we'll catch you guys later."

"So…any thoughts on what we're going to do with the rest of the weekend?" Ron asked as they walked hand in hand towards one of the transport tubes that would take them to the surface.

"Well…I seem to recall some interrupted cuddling we need to pick up on," Kim said, tossing him an affectionate grin, "There's a couch back at my place with our names on it."

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan," Ron replied, tossing back a warm smile of his own. And he realized that he probably should have left it at that. But at the same time, he just couldn't resist asking the question.

"So…they let you keep the tight, tight uniform, right…?"

"Oh, you're dead!" Kim yelled, albeit with a hint of amusement as Ron ran off laughing down the corridor, "YOU ARE DEAD!!!"

Ron's laughter could still be heard echoing down the corridor as Kim took off after him. Meanwhile, Dr. Director could only look on with an amused smirk as Will walked up behind her.

"So…what do you think?" she mentioned inquisitively.

"If they ever come back?" Will replied, thinking for a moment before simply shrugging his shoulders, "Well…it won't be boring, that's for sure."

* * *

Middleton City Limits…

"Thanks for the lift!" the stranger called as he got off the truck, "Well, keep on truckin' or whatever it is one says to you guys in appreciation for giving a ride."

"You know, I AM going the rest of the way into Middleton," the trucker replied, "There's no reason you need to get off here."

"Yeah, I know," the stranger replied, "But there's nothing wrong with stretching my legs a bit. Get a little exercise, that kind of thing."

"Well, okay," the trucker said with a shrug, "You take care now."

A cool mist had begun to settle on the road as the truck drove off down the road into the city. Not a particularly thick mist, but enough to obscure the stranger's appearance so that anyone who passed him on the road would only notice a long coat and possibly his cane. As he looked around to take in the scenery, the stranger looked over and noticed an incoming sign poking through the haze.

WELCOME TO MIDDLETON…HOME OF KIM POSSIBLE

"You don't say," the stranger said with a lighthearted smile as he twirled the cane in his hand before whipping it over his shoulder. With that, he grabbed the handle of his rolling suitcase and proceeded to walk down the road.

"Yes indeed," he chuckled as he calmly strolled into the mist, "This WILL be interesting."

THE END…?


End file.
